imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagine Song Contest 23
Amsterdam, Netherlands |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = TBD |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 22 file:ISC_Mini.png 24 ►}} ISC #23 was the twenty-third edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the TBA. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Amsterdam is the capital city of and most populous within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the Dutch capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands though it is not the seat of the Dutch government, which is at The Hague (Den Haag). Amsterdam has a population of 805,166 within the city-proper, 1,563,141 in the urban region and 2,349,870 in the greater metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. It comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam's name derives from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin as a dam of the river Amstel. Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age, a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading center for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries, the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-century canals of Amsterdam and the 19–20th century Defence Line of Amsterdam are on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Participants 'Returning artists' Alyssa Reid previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Canada. Ani Lorak previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of Ukraine. Demi Lovato previously participated in the seventh, sixteenth and twenty-first edition as a representative of Mexico and San Marino. DJ Smash previously participated in the thirteenth edition as a representative of Russia. Emmelie De Forest previously participated in the eighteenth edition as a representative of Sweden. Kelly Clarkson previously participated in the eleventh and fourteenth edition as a representative of Ireland. Laleh previously participated in the seventh and eighteenth edition as a representative of Iran. Midenistis previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Greece. Snoop Dogg previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of France. Tamta previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Georgia. Mika previously participated in the nineteenth edition as a representative of Lebanon. Myra Sky previously participated in the eighteenth edition as a representative of Egypt. Nabiha previously participated in the third and seventeenth edition as a representative of Gambia. The Naked & Famous previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of New Zealand. Olly Murs previously participated in the eleventh, fourteenth and twenty-first edition as a representative of Latvia. Samanta Karavella previously participated in the fifteenth and twenty-first edition as a representative of Albania. Samsaya previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Norway. Vintage previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Russia. Disqualifications None to date. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcard' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links * * * * * * * * * * Category:ISC Editions